1. Field
The present Application relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for service planning and analysis.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of content to a large number of mobile terminals (subscribers) is a complicated problem. This is especially true for mobile terminals that communicate using relatively slow speed over-the-air communication links. Therefore, it is very important for content providers to have a way to efficiently deliver content to a variety of mobile terminals.
In current content delivery/media distribution systems, content providers deliver presentations over a network resource. However, due to network loading there may be a varying amount of bandwidth available with which to deliver presentations. Typically, devices contact the distribution system to obtain selected presentations. However, when a large number of devices attempt to obtain content at the same time, various scheduling problems occur. For example, a device may be unsuccessful in obtaining a presentation if there is not enough bandwidth to deliver it. Because current delivery systems fail to account for network loading, the number of devices in the system, the number of presentations to be supported, and other network characteristics, the network may delivery poor performance and waste bandwidth.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that operates to flexibly and efficiently schedule content for delivery to devices over a distribution network, wherein factors such as the number of services to be supported, the number of subscribers, network loading, and other network characteristics are accounted for.